supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Mario The Trouble Maker
Baby Mario's the oldest kid in the Mario Family. He's one of the main SMPK characters. He hangs out with his sister and his cousins in a lot of videos together. History Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are born in the same month, but in a different year. Baby Mario's one year younger than Baby Luigi. Appearance He's 5" tall and looks exactly like Mario with the red hat, blue overalls with yellow buttons and a red shirt under the overalls. But the only difference is that he doesn't have a moustache like Mario and he's wearing blue shoes while Mario wears brown shoes. Personality He may be the oldest in the Mario family, but he can be stupid and rude at times and sometimes by accident. But he's a nice boy with the best personality and always comes up with good and bad ideas when a situation happens. He gets mad when he gets hurt before his youngest sister/cousin Baby Daisy laughs at him and he can't stay mad at her. Likes & Dislikes Likes * His family * Toys * Food * Stealing money from his parents (Sometimes) * Protecting his little sister * Roasting and Savaging * Memes * Christmas * Pranks * Video Games * Amiibos * Halloween * Desserts * Money * Strike * Sugar Rush * Movies * Scary movies * Pinching * Hillary Clinton * Summer Vacation * Getting an A * Super Mario Cereal * Fake ID * Splatoon * Tennis * Sleepover * Pokemon * Gloating * ARMS (Nintendo Switch game) * Coal * Being a bad cop * AirPods Dislikes * Broccoli * Homework * School * Turning into a wolf * Losing * Monsters * Getting slapped and spanked * Being bad * Being on the naughty list * His bald head * Baby Luigi being too smart * His yearbook photo going wrong * Jail * Being in trouble * Baby Daisy making fun of him * Getting hurt * Being deaf * Stealing money from the bank * Being bullied * Baby Wario * Baby Waluigi Relationships Baby Luigi They get along okay, but Baby Mario makes fun of Baby Luigi all the time by roasting him. Baby Mario takes Baby Luigi's punishment and giving it to himself to protect his brother/cousin. Baby Peach Baby Mario protects his little sister, Baby Peach, so they get along pretty well. But Baby Peach gets annoyed when her big brother does something stupid, annoying, and ridiculous. Baby Daisy Ever since Baby Daisy Gets Pinched!, they don't get along so much because Baby Mario pinched his youngest sister/cousin, Baby Daisy too hard. But they do get along well when they watch scary movies in Baby Mario's Movie Night. And despite they don't like each other, Baby Daisy likes it when Baby Mario gets hurt. Mario Like father and son, they get along very well. But when it comes to Baby Mario doing something bad, that triggers Mario's anger. Peach They get along okay, but for stealing money and insulting her, Peach gets so angry at Baby Mario she spanks him so hard and slapped him right across the face completely harder than a spanking. Poll Do you like Baby Mario? Yes No Kind Of I Hate Him!